


True, I Talk of Dreams

by Pegaz03



Series: The Fearful Passage of Their Death-mark'd Love [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, The oc is just a friend of Eva's, his name is Michel and they are like siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaz03/pseuds/Pegaz03
Summary: “True, I talk of dreams;Which are children of the idle brain,Begot of nothing but vain fantasy;Which is as thin of substance as airAnd more inconstant than the wind.”Mercutio, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare“Anyway, it’s not like he’ll know where I live soon enough,” Eva sighed. She had to admit, she might actually be kind of sad not to get another visit from Sparda. Than again, who’s to say he ever would visit again?“Oh yeah, moving and all.” Michel agreed, “But hopefully we’ll find some more jobs in the other city.”“Hopefully,” Eva agreed, ignoring the look Michel was giving her. He had a knowing look on his face, though she’d greatly appreciate if he’d stop. “What is that look for?”“Hmm? Nothing…”“Nothing, as if!” Michel laughed, “Tell me right now Michel! Else I might need to find a new hunting partner and you’ll find a bullet from Chia and Scuro each in your skull!” she pulled her pistols- the aforementioned Chia and Scuro- out, aiming them at him.





	True, I Talk of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here Eva talks to her friend about Sparda.  
> https://pegaz03sart.tumblr.com/post/184494438291/and-with-the-next-chapter-i-introduce-evas

_“True, I talk of dreams;_

_Which are children of the idle brain,_

_Begot of nothing but vain fantasy;_

_Which is as thin of substance as air_

_And more inconstant than the wind.”_

Mercutio, _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare

 

                “I’m sorry, what?” Eva had been watching Michel for his reaction when she told him of the demon who’d been perplexing her for at least a week. He sat on her couch, in her apartment, though all her belongings were boxed up- the few that there were, at least. “He just, saved your life with a cheesy pick up line?”

                “A cheesy pick up line that he didn’t even know was a pick up line because he’s never heard of flirting.” Eva sighed, suddenly regretting bringing the subject of Sparda up to him.

                “And you may or may not have a school girl crush on him?”

                “Yes- I mean no!” Eva was talking to Michel to hear his opinion on what he thought she should do, not for him to tease her!

                Michel laughed, no more bugged by Eva’s vehement denial of her feelings than he ever was of anything. “Okay, okay, whatever you say,” she wasn’t really bugged by his teasing, at least, not usually. It was common, they had been partners in demon hunting for a few years now, his teasing was nothing new. The only reason he hadn’t been with her when she ran into Sparda was some family issues- ones that kept him away for two months.

                He was back now, and Eva felt much better about battling demons now, if only because her recent brush with death had shaken her more than she’d like to admit. So she’d endure his teasing, after all, knowing Michel, he’d probably forget about her ever mentioning Sparda in a few weeks.

                “Anyway, it’s not like he’ll know where I live soon enough,” Eva sighed. She had to admit, she might actually be kind of sad not to get another visit from Sparda. Than again, who’s to say he ever would visit again?

                “Oh yeah, moving and all.” Michel agreed, “But hopefully we’ll find some more jobs in the other city.”

                “Hopefully,” Eva agreed, ignoring the look Michel was giving her. He had a knowing look on his face, though she’d greatly appreciate if he’d stop. “What is that look for?”

                “Hmm? Nothing…”

                “Nothing, as if!” Michel laughed, “Tell me right now Michel! Else I might need to find a new hunting partner and you’ll find a bullet from Chia and Scuro each in your skull!” she pulled her pistols- the aforementioned Chia and Scuro- out, aiming them at him.

                “Okay, so regardless of if you have a crush on this Sparda guy, you definitely want to see him again, right?” Michel finally relented, holding his hands up in surrender.

                “I mean…” Eva lowers her guns, contemplating for a minute, “I guess. Bug-boy is kind of fun to be around…”

                “Bug-boy?” Eva realized her mistake, but Michel had already latched onto her singular slip up, “You’ve only met him three times, and you already have a nickname for him?”

                “What? No!” She yelped, “I just- it’s just- his demons form just- it looks like a bug!” It was true, if he had seen Sparda’s demon form, Michel would most certainly agree to that statement. The wings and the horns, it was slightly unnerving.

                “Mhm…” Ugh, she was practically done with his teasing, when will he stop? “Whatever you say, Eva… But does his human form at least look good?”

                “What- what does that have to do with anything?” Eva was shocked, why had he asked her that?

                “Just answer, does he look good?”

                If she were to be completely honest,-which she was tempted to be with him- she really did find his human form very… Handsome. She may make fun of his demon form, but really, there was something appealing about his human form.

                “Well…” She began, “His voice is nice, very pretty… and he definitely looks good, for a demon and all…” A blush began to spread on her cheeks, trying not to be unnerved by Michel’s gaze.

                “I see…” Michel had a look on his face, one that Eva promptly decided she did not like. As much as she loved him- in a friend way, mind you- he could be bit mischievous, always butting into her love life… Or lack thereof. She hadn’t actually had a love life since high school, a fact she was constantly, painfully aware of, thanks to Michel.

                Michel stood, his gaze sweeping the room. “Alright, well let’s get these boxes loaded and head out. We’ve got a few hour drive ahead of us.”

                Eva nodded in agreement, moving up from the couch, heading to a stack of boxes. She heft up several, stacked higher than her head. Michel sighed, taking a few of them off the top, allowing her to see.

                “Eva, my good friend, you live on the sixth floor here, you’re not walking with boxes in front of your face.” He declared, attempting to open the door with his arms full. Eva laughed, finding his display amusing.

                “Listen, I live in Apartment 666, nothing worse could happen.”

                “ _Never_ say that.” Michel declared, “You might just strike yourself with bad luck.”

                _As if my luck could be much worse,_ Eva thought, following Michel out the door and towards the elevator, _It pains me to think I may never see Sparda again…_ Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, as though someone was following. But Michel was with her, it was probably just the neighbors or something, so she ignored it.

 


End file.
